Dear Amy
by Sleeping Beauty20
Summary: Donna writes one last letter to her only child knowing that she will not remember her anymore and hoping that one day Amy will find it and read it to know that she was loved by her actual mother.
1. Donna's Letter

**Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs to Me.**

* * *

><p><em>My dear Amy.<em>

_As I watch you sleep right now I cannot help but think about the actions that led me to this moment._

_I love you baby, I love you very much and I just want you to know that since you probably won't remember me after this day._

_We just saved the earth your daddy and I, along with our friends too and even though there were moments where I thought we were all going to die somehow we did it. There was your uncle Jack and your auntie Martha and there was also Mickey and Jackie and Sarah Jane and Rose was there too, all of these people were companions to daddy at some point of his life but we like to think of them as of now as family. You were there too but out of harm's way of course, the TARDIS protected you in the moments when I couldn't and I will forever be grateful to her for loving you and caring for you as a mother would. _

_You know, when you were born, daddy and I were coming back from meeting your sister Jenny and the both of us were very scared but excited to finally meet you and for you to meet your grandparents and the rest of your family, daddy was especially excited since it had been a while since he had any children of his own and when he finally held you in his arms I saw him cry for the first time since I've meet him. Now, you were born during a storm and auntie Martha was the one to deliver you that night, she took one look at you and exclaimed that you were the prettiest baby she had the pleasure of delivering and not because you were her niece which made daddy laugh and even me a little between my exhaustion and pain. I'm not going to lie, your birth was hard and took a lot of patience from both daddy and myself considering the pain that I was suffering at that moment but it was so worth it for when I saw your little pink crying face and took in notice of your beautiful red hair I felt like my heart could burst with so much happiness, joy, excitement and especially love for my baby girl. We named you Amelia because we thought the name sounded like something out of a fairy tale and Jessica because we thought it made the name more special. You are and forever will be our little fairy tale princess._

_You probably will be surprised when I tell you this but daddy and I didn't love each other in a romantic way, we were the best of friends who will ever exist but that is the only way I've loved him and I think that is the same way he loved me as well. We had the best of times together and I hope in the future he can tell you about all the things we did, and the planets we saved, and the laughs we had, and the problems we caused. I had hoped you could stay with him but deep down i know that won't be possible because of the life he leads and since I can't keep you I at least know you will be in good hands with the couple that will raise you. They are called Augustus and Tabetha Pond and I sincerely hope that they will love you and give you all that I couldn't give you as a parent._

_What will happen now is that daddy who is with us as I write this letter to you, will erase my mind of all of my memories of him and our time together including everything about you, I can't never know and if the smallest thing makes me remember I will be in danger of dying but I think that I could be better dying and knowing about my beautiful child and him than never knowing anything about you and the things that we did and everything we as a family could be._

_I know that by the time that you read this I won't know who you are or remember any of this but I just hope that you will at least remember me even if it is just a little bit. I hope in the future you find your father, or knowing him, he will be the one who finds you, perhaps as the Doctor that I know, the handsome but rather skinny alien that once saved me from a giant spider or it could be a different man, someone who will be your best friend and understand you better than you can understand yourself. _

_Amelia, I write this as my last goodbye to you and I have asked your father to put this with you in the basket that will hold you when he drops you with the Ponds, I'm sure he will want to write something as well but he will do it in another piece of paper so that he can express his feelings in his own privacy._

_One last thing I ask of you baby, I want you to find happiness and to find a love that will be magical, I want you to fall in love with someone who deserves you, someone that would be willing to wait for you, someone that always put you first and loves you as much or more that you love them and I want you to do the same for that person so that then you can be truly happy._

_I have nothing else to say but goodbye and I hope that you grow up to be a beautiful woman who is also strong and smart and someone who follows her dreams._

_Love_

_Mom._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody, i'm fairly new to Doctor Who and this is my first story (if you can call it that way) of Doctor Who, i hope you like it, english is not my first language and if i have any mistakes please feel free to let me know, as you can see it's a letter and if you are interested in the story behind it here it is. this happened because i was watching Journey's End last night and as always i was so sad at the scene where the Doctor erases Donna's memory and i always had this headcanon (is it written that way?) that the 10th Doctor and Donna are Amy Pond's parents instead of the people who are her actual parents on the show, i honestly don't like the Doctor and Donna as a couple, i think that they are better as friends than something else but that thought got stuck in my head for some reason and now i have a bunch of ideas for those three characters as a family. As for the setting of this letter i have in my head that Donna writes this after they drop Rose in Pete's World and they are on there way back to earth but before the Doctor erases her memory and they both are in Amy's Nursery. I guess i explained this now and i will leave you to review if you like, if you have any questions as well write it in the review and i will be more than happy to answer to you, i have a whole timeline planned for this. Bye!<strong>


	2. Home

**So, i have decided to continue this. The idea will be that this are going to be random one shots of what would've been Amy's life if she stayed with her parents, or how she ended with the Ponds, and even at one point i might write a few ones with the Eleventh Doctor in them. Completely random stories, i feel like that would be better for me since i'm not sure i can write a lineal story right now. I have a few ideas but not much so if anyone who reads this has ideas please let them in a review and i can work with them. Also thank you very much to the people who made this story a favorite here and follows them, please don't be shy and leave me a review telling me what you think about it. This next story is right after Silence in the Library/Forest Of The Dead and i want to clear something right away.**

**I know River was married to the Doctor in the show but since Amy here is his daughter that obviously makes River his granddaughter, so for the sake of my story please ignore that fact. Here she doesn't marry him or kisses him ever. I now leave you alone and please enjoy.**

**Oh, Nothing belongs to me and i'm sorry for any mistakes you see i haven't found someone to help me fix them.**

* * *

><p>The day had been an exhausting one<p>

With everything that happened in the library Donna felt physically and emotionally tired. So after her conversation with the Doctor and him figuring out a way to save River Song's consciousness she left him in the now deserted planet and went back to the ship.

"_Ready to go?"_ The Doctor asked when he came back to the TARDIS after opening it with a click of his fingers.

"_Yes, let's go"_ Was all she answered leaning against the console.

He nodded and started to work on the time machine pulling them in the space vortex.

After a while of only some comfortable silence inside the ship and only listening to the sound of the TARDIS flying through time and space Donna asked:

"_Did you manage to save her?"_

The Doctor nodded raising his head and looking straight into her eyes.

"_Yeah, I was just in time, she is somewhere better now"_

He looked slightly happy, just like how he always looked whenever they managed to save someone from a certain death or even a difficult situation. Donna smiled.

"_Why don't you go to bed for a while, or do you want to go somewhere else?"_ he asked from the other side of the console.

"_No, I'm tired but do you know what I want to do right now?"_ she said standing from her earlier position.

"_Go and see our baby?"_ he asked knowing somehow what was it that she was going to say.

"_Go and see our baby"_ She repeated smiling this time with more happiness.

The Doctor returned her smile and set the course to Donna's house in London.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning in London that day and in the Noble's house everything was quiet.<p>

Sylvia was outside in the small garden watering the flowers and her father sat in front of her inside the house reading the paper and drinking his morning tea when the sound of the time machine came to their ears.

Wilfred stood happily from his seat and went outside with a big smile on his face to greet his granddaughter and the Doctor, Sylvia smiled a little and put her gardening tools away and took something white from her father's hand.

"_How are you sweetheart? Doctor" _Wilfred said giving Donna a kiss on the cheek and shaking the Doctor's hand.

"_Good…"_ Donna sighed looking tired.

"_What happened?"_ Sylvia asked suspiciously looking at the Doctor after watching Donna and her expression.

"_Just…we met some people we couldn't save that's it"_ Donna said looking at her mother almost saying not to say anything to the Doctor or to blame him.

"_Oh, alright, come on in then"_ Wilfred became serious and led everybody inside the house.

The Doctor was at the end of the group and he was the one to close the door when everybody had finally taken their seats.

"_How did she behave?"_ Was the first thing Donna asked after taking a seat.

The mood in the house changed from somber of the news that the latest of their adventures had gone wrong to extremely happy after that question was asked.

"_Oh, she was really wonderful dear, such a well behaved baby; she ate her bottles and slept most of the time, but when she was awake your grandfather read to her and she would look at him like she understood everything he said.."_ Sylvia explained to her daughter.

"_And did you take her outside?"_ Donna asked again.

"_Yes, she was in her basket with me in the mornings and sometimes I took her for a walk around the block"_ Sylvia said again.

Someone, probably the Doctor who was in the kitchen started making tea and soon went to join the rest in the living room giving the cups to Donna and her mother and then coming back and taking two more for him and Wilfred.

They talked for some more after that and finished their drinks when the white baby monitor in Sylvia's hand began to sound.

A cry was heard and Donna jumped out of her seat making the Doctor next to her stand too.

"_I'll go"_ she said going already on her way to the stairs.

The Doctor signaled behind her in a gesture that meant that he was going to follow her and Wilfred smiled while his daughter cleaned the table from the cups.

Donna and the Doctor went up the stairs and heard the cries more closely now. She went straight to the first door to her left and opened.

The room was a normal looking place with a bed a flowery wallpaper, a dresser and a wardrobe to Donna's right and in front of the bed. To the far end of the room in front of her was the window and underneath it there was a brown crib from where the cries came.

Donna and the Doctor came closer to the crib and looked inside.

There was a redheaded baby inside dressed in a soft blue pajama covered in a white fluffy blanket that was awake and crying pushing her little fists at the air.

"_Hello Amy"_ Donna leaned inside and took the baby out.

Amy looked up at her mother and managed a smile while opening her eyes. She calmed down instantly and stopped crying.

"_Hello Amelia"_ The Doctor said standing behind Donna returning his daughter's smile.

Donna looked behind her and smiled at him while starting to rock Amy in her arms and out of the blue he came and kissed her forehead.

"_What was that for?"_ she said when he deviated his sight to the baby in her arms.

"_A spontaneous thing"_ He said with a shrug and returning to play with one of Amy's little hands.

Donna felt her mood improve by just standing in her room and having her family around her. Her mother and grandfather downstairs, her best friend next to her and their daughter in her arms.

She felt great now.

She was home.


	3. Amy Pond

**I'm not sure i got the Doctor's personality right, so let me know if it looks weird and also i have no idea what to write when it comes to the names of the chapters so i would love suggestions. Thank you and here it is the third chapter enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The leaves flew with the wind and it was a warm night in a small town in Scotland.<p>

Everything was quiet and most of the inhabitants of the town were already in bed or getting ready for it, the few people that were out in the streets couldn't stop talking about the events of that day and for that matter neither the people in their houses.

The earth had moved from its place and chaos had started. The news showed people going crazy, high authorities trying to calm their countries, scientists working to find ways to get the earth back to its original place and of course there were the Daleks.

By that moment most of the people of the world knew who the Daleks were and what was it that they wanted.

Destruction.

But after only hours everything went back to normal. Of course those were difficult hours to live in because there was people who lost family members and loved ones and earth was a literal mess but at the end, the world was saved and people rejoiced for a moment before to start picking up the pieces of their half destroyed planet.

Nobody knew who was the one that saved them, but the few that did said their thank you to the Doctor in their heads glad to have someone who will always protect them.

There was a special loss during this time. While the world was celebrating and rejoicing in coming back to their solar system and everything that surround them a daughter lost her mother.

The child was a little girl whose name was Amelia Smith. Naturally she didn't even notice this because she was a toddler and wasn't aware of her surroundings and spend most of her time asleep in her crib safely hidden away in her nursery while her mother saved the world.

Now, that little girl wasn't completely alone. She had a large family with a grandmother a great grandfather who loved her very much, a big sister out there somewhere in the universe who thought about her every moment possible, uncles and aunts that adored her and lastly her father.

He was the man that had saved the earth and the other twenty five planets from the Daleks and all that threatened the safety of her home planet and he would do it again if it was necessary.

Right now said man was leaving the house that belonged to Amelia's grandmother after getting her blessing and the blessing of her great grandfather for what he was about to do with the child tucked safely inside his big brown coat asleep again after playing for a while in the floor of the house.

The saddest thing of all of this situation was that after everything they went through together, all of the adventures they had and all the things they shared as a family Donna Noble would never remember anything and her goodbyes to him and Amelia were the most painful he had experienced in all of his long life.

It was raining when he left the Noble's house but when he landed in that small town in Scotland it was warm and dry and also nineteen years earlier. It was 1989.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in a forest near the town and went to prepare the baby for what he was about to do.

As he walked inside the ship towards his daughter's nursery he thought that this was something that he didn't want to do but at the end of the day it had to be done, the way that he lived was not the lifestyle he wanted for his child and he knew that not even Donna wanted a life like that for her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had arrived to Amy's room and when he did took notice the door opened softly and he went in.

He didn't make a lot of sound and started to take things from all over the room. He grabbed a basket from a corner of the room and put some sheets in the small mattress inside it and a small pillow from her crib, he then moved to the wardrobe and found a medium size pink diaper bag and filled it with some of Amy's dresses, pants, shirts, pajamas, shoes, pacifiers, diapers and cleaning wipes all the time trying to ignore the awful feeling that was forming inside his head and the thought of not abandoning his daughter.

The Doctor continued this time filling the bag with some selected toys and books from the trunk at the back of the room and since he wasn't looking he crashed against the rocking chair. He turned and that was it.

He finally let himself cry and show the emotions he couldn't in front of her family, silently falling in the floor mourning the loss of his best friend and the mother of his child.

It felt like hours the time he spent in the soft floor of the room crying and thinking about everything and everybody and even if he was mourning Donna he also mourned Rose and everybody that he wasn't going to see again.

When he recovered he stood and went to Amy's crib. She was blissfully unaware that she was going to be separated from both of her parents forever, or in the Doctor's case for a long time. Her little chest raising and falling with her breaths and the semi long red hair fell in her face covering her eyes and with some trying to enter her little mouth that was curved with a smile.

A loose foot came out from the fluffy pink blanket that covered her and her pajamas were a white onesie with feet's of different colors that kept her from becoming too cold. She moved in her dreams and the Doctor held his hand above her head.

When she stopped moving he was able to touch her forehead and gave her a soft pat and a kiss. He then got her out of the crib and moved her to the basket in the floor. The small soft toy she was holding while sleeping was a small version of the TARDIS that was her favorite toy and something she never let out of her sight or grasp.

He put it in the basket with her lifting it and taking the diaper bag from the top of the dresser while he was walking to the door.

The rest of the way went silently from his part, he walked out of the ship and locked it, found a path inside the forest and soon he was entering the town.

Everything was calm and quietness and he looked slightly out of place in the sleepy town with his long brown coat and brown basket in his left hand.

Thankfully he didn't crash into anybody and continued on his way for some more time. He had the address written in a paper inside his coat next to Donna's letter and those two things felt to him that weighed more than anything else that he ever carried in his pockets.

He came to a stop in front of a beautiful country house with a white fence and a beautifully taken cared garden and he took the paper with the address from his pocket and made sure that this was the house he was looking for.

When he was sure that he found the right house he fixed his hold on the handles of Amy's basket and entered the garden.

Everything was dark inside the house and he preferred it that way because that way nobody would see him drop Amy in the doorstep and leave, so when he reached the front porch he put the basket and the diaper bag down and kneeled in front of it.

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do, I hope someday you can forgive me for leaving you, I know this was not what your mother or I wanted for you, we wanted you to grow up with the both of us and with the rest of your family but sometimes we don't get what we want and fate messes our plans, I hope you grow up to be smart and strong and as beautiful as your mother, and I will always think of you my child.."_ and he started to caress her hair-"_These people are going to take care of you from now on, be a good girl and a good daughter to them and respect them for me can you?"_ and he added finally moving to touch her cheek:

"_I love you very much Amelia, goodbye"_

The Doctor kissed his daughter's forehead softly and stood fixing his coat and turning around to the stone path back to the gate and walked slowly putting his hands inside his pockets.

He felt the letter next to his hand and took it out to examine it. He felt torn about it, it was the last thing he had from Donna but it was also something for Amy and not for him so he felt indecisive about what to do with it.

He never wrote a letter for Amy hoping that in his future he would find and see her again but Donna did knowing that she was not going to remember her again and right now he felt selfish and torn by wanting to keep something that was probably the last memory of Donna Noble.

He felt selfish yes, but at the same time he thought about the baby in the basket behind him and that was enough to have a quick change of heart and turn back and put the letter inside with her.

But a light inside the house made him stop and someone opened the door.

It was a man.

He wasn't very tall; in fact he looked like he barely reached the Doctor's chest and looked to be in his thirties, he had black hair and was kind of fat but not much. The Doctor couldn't see his eyes but he did noticed the bat that he carried with him and quickly he raised his hands and started to talk still holding the letter in his hand.

"_Who are you?! What do you want?!"_ the man asked.

"_No one, I…just, I was… I don't want to hurt you! I was…"_ The Doctor spoke quickly.

"_Well?!"_ the man urged him still holding the bat.

"_Are you Augustus Pond?"_ The Doctor asked looking tired and still holding his hand in front of him.

Before the man could respond Amy shifted and made a sound inside the basket and both of them looked in her direction.

The man looked confused after seeing Amy in his doorstep and raised his sight to the Doctor.

"_Yes I am, who are you and is she yours?"_ The man asked everything at once.

"_I'm the Doctor"-_Augustus looked at him like he was crazy and didn't believe that was his name but kept quiet and let him talk-"_And yes, she is mine, her name is Amelia, I was hoping no one would see me…"_

"_And if she is yours why is she in my porch with a bag next to her?"_ Augustus asked still not letting go of the bat but losing some of his grip on it.

"_I…well, I can't take care of her and…"_ The Doctor looked sad now.

"_What about her mother?"_

"_She can't take care of her either, you see, she had an accident and lost her memories and she doesn't remember anything after we met...including having our daughter" _The Doctor let his hands back down when he saw Augustus relaxing a little.

"_Why can't you take care of her then?!"_ Augustus asked still looking suspicious of the Doctor.

"_My life it's…dangerous"_ He responded looking at Amy and then to the man standing in front of her.

"_Are you a police man? Or something like that?"_

The Doctor made a face but luckily Augustus didn't watch it since he was too busy looking at Amy again.

"_No, but my…work and life are dangerous"_

"_And what? Do you want to leave her here?"_ Augustus was still looking at the baby.

"_If you'll have her…, I asked around here and the people told me that you and your wife couldn't have kids, so I thought you both were a good option to be the parents my child needs right now…"_ The Doctor lied and let the phrase unfinished walking closer to him.

"_If my wife and I take her, what will we say to her when she grows up? What if we tell her that she is adopted and she wants to know who her actual parents are?"_ Augustus finally dropped the bat behind him and closed his arms in front of his chest.

"_You can say to her what I just told you, that her mother had an accident and her father couldn't take care of her because of his…life"_ the Doctor said the last part with uncertainty and came even closer.

Augustus became quiet and started to think about everything the Doctor just told him. It was a while later when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"_Do you want to know how she grows up? For us to send you pictures or videos? Do you even have a house somewhere we can send them? Can she contact you when she grows up?"_

"_No, I would prefer if you didn't try to contact me and I'm sure I will meet her again someday"_ The Doctor was in front of him now.

Augustus shut up again and looked between the man in front of him and the basket in the floor.

"_My wife and I always wanted kids you know? It's a shame we never got to have them, what is her full name?"_ Augustus asked lifting the basket and seeing Amy with loving eyes again.

"_Amelia Jessica Smith"_

"_It's Amelia Jessica Pond now then"_ and he took the bag next to him and put in his shoulder.

The Doctor took a breath and let it out slowly and nodded.

"_Thank you"_ Was all he said looking at Augustus with sincere gratefulness in his eyes.

"_No, Thank you for giving her to us"_ the shorter man responded.

The Doctor nodded one last time and turned to leave the house without even looking to his child and not trusting himself into running back and take her away from the man's arms and back to the TARDIS with him.

"_Wait!"_ he heard Augustus call him.

"_Huh?"_

"_How old is she?"_ the man asked him.

"_One and a half, her birthday is November 28__th__"_ The Doctor answered with a smile.

"_Ok, goodbye then"_ Augustus said with a nod and going back to his house.

"_Goodbye"_

And the door finally closed leaving him in the warm night with a hole in his hearts.


	4. The Wedding

**I'm not happy with how this chapter came to be, not happy at all. I'm not good at writing emotion and i'm not sure if this ended sad, angsty or even humorous but here it is. I also wanted to add Amy's mom point of view because i wanted to show how she could felt with the possibility of Amy meeting Donna for the first time. Please let me know what you think. And thank you again to everybody who added this story to their favorite list and alerts, it's really nice to know that people like my stories!**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory's wedding had been beautiful. Their families were there, their friends were there but for Amy there was still something missing.<p>

She had waked up that morning with a piece of herself missing. Her room felt different and everything around her felt different, her house was the same and she had some memories of her parents who had been there when she woke up but everything had changed.

She had a feeling that the thing that was missing from her had to do with the toys and dolls around her room, it was something related to her plush blue police box that was standing in her desk next to her lamp and the drawings she had of herself as a child and a raggedy man next to her. But for as much as she tried she couldn't remember anything.

But one particular memory that stood up in her mind was that she was adopted, she didn't remember the exact details of how she knew but she figured that her parents had told her growing up and that was good enough for her but even that was fuzzy when she tried to remember.

Anyway, that morning after having breakfast with her parents, her mother quickly sent her back to her bedroom to change since they were going to get ready in the local salon where her friends and aunt were expecting them.

The hair salon was within walking distance so when she was ready they left her dad reading the paper and the two women left chatting about the upcoming wedding in a few hours.

When they saw the hair salon across the street Amy's mom stopped them and turned to her.

"_I've invited your grandmother and great grandfather and they promised to bring your mother with them today, are you alright with that?"_ she asked becoming a little nervous about the reaction that this could get out of Amy.

"_Will she be coming without her husband?"_ Amy answered with her own question.

"_Yes"_

"_Then that's great, I know that her accident prevented her from remembering me but it's nice to know that she will be there on the most important day of my life right? Even if she doesn't know who I am"_ Amy then said looking to both sides of the street before going to cross.

Tabetha Pond felt sad at this comment because if she was honest Amy's biological mother was not someone she wanted to meet or less have in her daughter's wedding even if the woman didn't remember her, she knew she was being selfish but Amy had been her only child and she wanted for this moment to be something entirely for them to enjoy as a family without anybody else interrupting.

But if this was something Amelia wanted and she knew her daughter wanted it she would give in, save her thoughts, not say a word and let her enjoy in her happy day with her biological mother and her family.

As they entered the place and settled with the hairdressers, friends greeting Amy and her sister greeting her, talking about hair and makeup and all of those things Tabetha became entranced in her thoughts and when they started to do her hair she shut down the noise and closed her eyes.

She never got the chance to meet Amy's mother because the one to give her to them had been Amy's father and he left before she had the chance to thank him, she supposed that Amy looked very much like her and it was very possible that the woman had red hair and that her personality was very much like her daughter's but that was just guessing on her part. Years earlier when they were living in Scotland Augustus had wanted to find information on the woman or on Amy's father but never found anything; well, they didn't found information until years later when Amy was already in high school.

The woman's name was Donna Noble and lived in London working as a temp. She must've been in her early twenties when Amy was born and for what Augustus had told her the man who was Amy's father looked to be in his thirties and was very handsome with brown hair and very tall but didn't tell him his name. Donna was in her forties now and was married to someone else so her last name was not Noble anymore but Temple, her mother and grandfather still lived and the three of them were very close but that and the detail that she had lost some of her memories were the only things they knew about her and for Tabetha particularly it was all she wanted to know about the lady.

She didn't notice the time since she was so lost in her thoughts that when she heard Amy calling for her and telling that they were all ready she almost fell of her chair.

When they payed and all the women left the hair salon to go back to their house and start to get dressed Tabetha finally took a look at her daughter and when they had a moment alone in her room finishing closing her dress she leaned in and told her:

"_You look beautiful sweetie"_

"_Thanks mom"_ was all that Amy said.

Amy was grateful for her parents and the life they had given her but right now she was not feeling well, something wasn't right and somehow she was starting to figure out what she felt and what was related to. She was happy and in love but at the same time she felt empty and when her mom mentioned that her other family was coming that emptiness was filled a little because knowing that her actual mother was going to see her get married was great but what about her actual dad?

Where was he?

She tried to remember if she ever met him but couldn't and she thought that maybe the emptiness that she was feeling at the moment was somehow related to him.

But in the end the wedding had been beautiful and now she and Rory sat at the main table in their reception after coming back from taking some of their wedding pictures, their parents were next to them and in her immediate front was the table where an old man, a blonde lady and a redheaded woman sat, all talking between each other and with the other guests close to them.

They had been the first to greet her and Rory in the line that formed to come into the room and Amy was delighted to finally meet Sylvia, Wilfred and Donna who looked extremely confused as to why she was there.

For the sake of Donna's memory her mother had mention that the Ponds were old friends of her and that they had invite them to their child's wedding but the invitation was only for the three of them and Shaun, Donna's husband, couldn't come.

When it came the time for Donna to congratulate the bride, Amy was ready to burst into tears. The older woman was nicely dressed in a navy blue dress with her matching hat and a black coat and when she took Amy's hands the only thing the bride could do was nod.

"_Congratulations Amy, I'm sure you must be very happy! I know I was when I married my husband!"_ Donna said kissing both of her child's cheeks completely unaware of that action and what it meant to the young bride.

"_Thank you"_ Amy said quietly looking at their joined hands.

And the line moved and the family entered the room.

* * *

><p>When it was time for Augustus to give his speech that was when everything became clear for Amy.<p>

She looked at the empty blue diary that was in front of her in the table and felt the tears that were falling from her eyes while Rory next to her asked why she was crying.

"_I'm sad, why am I sad?"_ she asked herself and Rory looked confused and sad at hearing her say this.

And then a woman in a black coat and big blonde curly hair passed the window that was in the reception room and Amy remembered. Someone had a bow tie, another had suspenders, another had almost black hair and all of this made her think of a name. Only one name.

The Doctor.

Her raggedy man, her best friend…_**Her father**_.

She had forgotten about him. That's why she felt empty and like a part of her was missing. She remembered her mother, but not her father.

Everything came back to her.

Watching him when she was little coming out soaking wet from the TARDIS, saving the world with him and Rory that first time after twelve years of not seeing him again from prisoner zero and his guards, going to the starship UK, meeting Winston Churchill, meeting the Weeping Angels for the first time with him and River, going to Venice with him and Rory as a present, almost freezing to death in the TARDIS, seeing the Silurians and loosing every memory of Rory, him telling her one night in the library that she was his daughter and Donna was her mother, the adventure with Van Gogh, and the whole thing with the Pandorica and the second Big Bang happening.

"_Shut Up Dad!...Just Shut up!"_ Amy yelled standing up from her seat.

Augustus looked startled by this and this as he was told.

"_There's someone missing, someone important, someone so so important"_ Amy muttered more for herself than the rest of the guests.

She looked at everybody but especially Donna to see how she was going to react to the next thing she was going to say.

"_When I was little I had an imaginary friend"-_ And her whole family groaned not wanting to hear her story but Amy couldn't care less focused only on her mother and sometimes in the air around the room-"_The Raggedy Doctor, MY Raggedy Doctor, but he wasn't imaginary, he was real…"_

"_I found you, I found you with words, that's why you told me the story, clever…very clever"_ Amy continued

"_I REMEMBER YOU! I REMEMBER YOU RAGGEDY MAN!-_ she screamed and the only people who didn't look at her like she was crazy were Rory, Sylvia and Wilfred.-"_I BROUGHT THE OTHERS BACK AND I CAN BRING YOU BACK TOO! I REMEMBER YOU RAGGEDY MAN AND YOU ARE LATE FOR MY WEDDING!"_

And then the air in the room changed. The glasses began to move and the whole place began to shake. The balloons almost popped and the chandelier in the room was moving dangerously.

Everybody including Donna was nervous and anticipating what was going to happen, something had definitely changed.

Then there was a sound. It was a wheezing and a growling sound that came from the middle of the room and someone asked:

"_What's that?"_

"_Something old, something new, something borrowed, something…blue"_

And just then a blue box materialized in front of everybody. Amy jumped the table and went running there while her husband stood and did the same.

"_But…that's the Doctor, why did we forget the Doctor?"_ he asked himself like Amy had done moments earlier.

"_Ok Doctor did I surprised you this time?"_Amy asked.

She knocked the door a few times and someone opened.

Her dad was there and was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat and a white scarf in his neck.

"_Ah, yes, completely astonished, never expected that"_ And he looked happy to see her again.

"_How lucky I happened to be wearing this thing"_ And he fixed his jacket exiting the box and walking past Amy.

"_Hello everybody! I'm Amy's imaginary friend-_ he walked to the front table and extended his hand towards Augustus and added-"_But I came anyway"_

The guests looked shocked but not Rory or the people in the table in front of them.

They were the only ones that knew the Doctor, although Sylvia and Wilfred were surprised to see a completely different man stepping out of the time machine from the one they knew but they figured that there was going to be plenty of time for explanations.

Donna was shocked to see the young man coming from the box and was intrigued because there was something familiar about him and the box that just appeared in front of them. For some reason she didn't screamed or gasped like the rest of the people when all of that happened and it felt like there was something normal about the blue box materializing in front of her. She couldn't point what was but the sound that the box made felt like something she had heard before.

Amy said something to him and he put a finger in her lips to shut her up while talking to her. Then moved and shook hands with Rory and announced that he was going to move his box because they were going to need the space.

As soon as the blue box appeared it also left but the guests noted that it appeared again outside in front of the windows and he came out again locking the door and coming inside the room.

That's when the party started.

* * *

><p>Amy was having the time of her life.<p>

After sharing her first dance with Rory, then with her dad and then with the Doctor under the pretense that she wanted a dance with her best friend (Which in reality it was a father-daughter dance for them) everything came to life.

She danced with her great grandfather, talked to her grandmother and even got the courage to talk to Donna and dance with her a few fun songs that got a lot of laughs from both women.

When she was talking to the rest of their guests she found the Doctor talking and sitting mostly with the Noble's but for some reason Amy never saw him near Donna.

He had seen her but didn't want to come closer to her in case something triggered her memory and made her remember, Wilfred had encouraged him to go and introduce himself to her but the Doctor was being stubborn and didn't want to.

And Donna didn't know this, she was talking with the guests, with Amy's mother and being a generally sociable person, but every once in a while she would turn to look at him with curiosity and a little bit of sadness.

Amy and the Doctor danced the night away and she laughed and laughed watching him do some crazy dance moves and other crazy things.

When the party was almost finishing and most of the people had left the only ones left were the bride and groom's more immediate family and the Noble's. Amy was seated with them in their table and Rory came to them taking the seat next to her and starting a conversation with Wilfred right away.

He knew that they were her actual family, she remembered having told him everything about her mother and how she was adopted when they had found each other again in the roman camp and now seeing him trading stories about their travels with the Doctor with her great grandfather and making her grandmother laugh she was sure that he was the right man for her.

So she stood and went to Donna who was waiting for a drink in the bar.

"_Did you have fun tonight?"_ Amy asked.

"_Yes, it was a lovely wedding Amy, thank you for having us, even though at the beginning I wasn't sure why we were here"_ Donna answered taking a sip of her drink.

"_I just wanted to have you and your family here, that's it"_ Amy said sincerely.

Donna nodded and like the hours before her eyes found the Doctor again.

He had his back turned to them and was talking with some people, without the hat now and Amy followed Donna's line of sight.

"_I can introduce you if you like, I've been watching you all night looking at him"_ Her daughter suggested.

"_Oh no, no sweetheart, I'm a married woman and he looks so much younger than me! Besides I'm faithful to my Shaun!"_ Donna exclaimed looking at Amy scandalized.

Amy laughed.

"_I don't mean in THAT way Donna, I know that you are married, I just thought it would be nice for the both of you to know each other and become friends…"_ Amy now was resting against the bar.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes! Now come on!"_

And Amy dragged her mother across the room to meet her father for the first time again.

"_Doctor!"_

The man turned and became visibly nervous at the sight of two women that came his way but didn't show it and pretended to put a brave face.

"_Donna, this is my friend, the Doctor-_ she said pointing with her hand to him-"_And Doctor, this is my friend Donna Temple"_

"_Hello Donna nice to meet you"_ The Doctor said with a genuine smile and a glint in his eyes.

"_It's that even a name?! Are you actually called the Doctor?"_ She said in her own typical way that the Doctor knew too well.

"_Yes, that's my name"_ and he let out a laugh.

Amy was looking at her parents proudly with a big smile on her face and when they fell into a conversation about names she left silently.

A few minutes lately they were still talking and _**You Give Me Something **_started to sound. Amy and Rory went to the dance floor and started to dance and a few other couples joined them with her adoptive parents amongst them.

"_Uhmm...Would you like to dance?"_ The Doctor asked to Donna extending a hand and thinking about how happy Amy was going to be if the woman next to him agreed.

"_Yeah"_ and she took his hand dragging him to the dance floor much like Amy sometimes.

They placed themselves next to their daughter and her husband and she saw this giving him the thumbs up when Donna wasn't watching.

He put his right hand against her waist and his left got a hold of her hand while she put her right hand in his shoulder and they smiled awkwardly to each other while dancing.

It felt nice to hold her again in his arms and he remembered everything they did together. He could stay like that forever and at the moment he didn't care that she didn't remember him.

Donna felt great, she felt like she knew this man from somewhere and somehow could trust him with her life. The conversation that they had after being introduced to him by Amy had been amazing and full of easy banter and jokes and things that she found interesting but something told him he was older than he looked and there was also the looks he had given her all throughout the night. Sometimes full of sadness and melancholy and other times like he knew her and knew how she was like.

She wanted to ask but at the same time didn't and remained quiet and went back to her table as soon as the song ended.

The party finally finished half an hour later and The Doctor left after saying goodbye to Amy's adoptive parents and the Noble's and went back to the TARDIS not wanting to see Donna again. It was too painful.

Amy found him in front of her house and went inside the ship right away.

"_Oi! What are you up to?! I haven't had a snog in this place yet!"_

"_Amy!"_ Rory said closing the door behind him.

"_What?! It's my wedding!"_ She complained and the Doctor smiled at her.

"_OUR Wedding" _Rory complained back.

"_I'm sorry you two, I was away, a bit busy you know?"_ The Doctor said closing his hands in front of him.

Amy was next to him and Rory was by the door while all of this happened.

"_You just saved the whole time and space! Take a night off! Maybe even a bit of tomorrow!"_ Rory said.

"_that isn't safe yet! The TARDIS exploded for a reason!..."_ And he kept talking when the phone started to sound.

He took the call and Amy and Rory shared a look while he spoke to the other person on the line.

"_Sorry, something has come up, I'm afraid that this must be goodbye"_ He said putting the phone to his chest and looking at Amy and Rory.

"_Yeah, I think is goodbye"- _And looking at Rory Amy added-"_Do you think it's goodbye?"_

"_Definitely goodbye" _Rory answered looking straight at the Doctor.

And Amy went past them and opened the door.

"_GOODBYE!"_ she said to her house and to nobody in particular.

"_Goodbye"_

She closed the door and turned to her boys.

"_Don't worry about a thing your majesty, we're on our way"_ The Doctor finished the call and started to pull the TARDIS in the time vortex.

They helped of course and when they were safely on their way to wherever they were going the Doctor pulled away from the controls and turned to Amy.

"_I'm so proud of you Amelia"_ He said.

"_Thanks!"_ she said and hugged him

"_Just like your mother!"_

Rory looked confused between them and he cleared his throat to make himself noticed.

The Doctor and Amy shared a look and they turned to him.

"_I think its time to tell him"_ was all the Doctor said before pulling apart from her.

"_Uhhmhum"_ Amy agreed.

"_Rory dear, do you remember when I told you I was adopted and that my mother was named Donna Noble?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, do you remember if I mentioned a father?"_

"_No, you didn't"_ Rory said remembering that conversation and coming closer to her.

"_Well, I didn't mentioned one because you weren't ready yet, but I think you are now"_ And she looked at the Doctor who nodded.

"_Rory, my mom was the only other redheaded woman in our party tonight and she was a time traveler as well, she met the Doctor when he saved her from an evil spider woman who wanted to use her as food for her children and… nine months later I was born"_ Amy explained to her husband.

"_Uh?"_

Rory felt even more confused now looking from the Doctor to Amy and Amy to the Doctor trying to make sense of what he just heard.

"_My mom was a previous companion to the Doctor and he is my dad"_ She repeated.

"_The Doctor is your dad? I mean your actual biological dad?!"_ Rory still couldn't believe it.

"_Yes, hello Rory! Ohh its good to finally meet you and introduce myself as what I am!"_ The Doctor came closer to them extending a hand.

"_You…you're…Amy's dad?"_ Rory was surprised.

The Doctor nodded again and Rory took his hand trying to process everything.

He looked at his wife then at the other man in the room and stayed quiet.

He took a seat in one of the chairs nearby and breathed in and out for a bit until he spoke again directly to the Doctor.

"_You're my father in law?!"_


	5. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Hello! First of all i want to thank all of the people that recently added this story to their favorite's list and are following too! thanks seriously! i wasn't expecting that many people! I hope so far you have enjoyed what you've read and forgive any mistake that you might have found in it. English is not my first language. Now this story is set about five months after the last one and its what would've been if Amy hadn't been kidnapped by Madame Kovarian and her pregnancy had followed its normal course. I added Martha Jack and Jenny and i hope that they came out right but if they didn't please let me know. **

**I really don't want to come out needy but i seriously would love your opinions about it, what you guys think i could change, if you want a special situation**** written in this story, if you have anything to ask me, if you are confused by something and in general what are your thoughts about this crazy idea of mine so please review!**

**I will stop talking now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad?"<em>

The Doctor was in the console room fixing something with the help of Rory when Amy entered the place and went straight to them.

"_Hum?" _He asked from his position holding two cables between his fingers completely concentrated in his task.

"_Who are Jenny, Jack, Martha and Mickey?"_ Amy asked placing a hand on her small belly and holding picture in the other.

The Doctor raised his head to where his daughter was standing and saw the picture in her hand motioning for her to come closer.

She gave him the picture and looked thoughtful but happy at seeing it.

"_Jenny is your older sister; she was born, if you could say it like that, hours before you in a planet called Messaline, and your mom was there with us, she named her and helped me accept her since I didn't want to"_

Rory gave him a confused look and when Amy did the same he pointed the seat for his pregnant daughter and his son in law came closer to hear the story better.

"_You see I was forced to give some of my dna to create a full human being out of a machine that provided soldiers for a stupid war and as soon as they took what they needed from me she came out fully grown looking like a sixteen year old girl with the knowledge of a well trained soldier, my old self, the one who had you"_ he explained pointing at Amy-"_Was not happy about it and did everything in his power to not consider her his child seeing that she was a soldier, and you know I'm not particularly fond of soldiers but Donna helped him and therefore me accept her and at the end we took her in and decided to invite her to come and travel with us but she declined telling me that she wanted to experience things by herself"_ The Doctor finished reclining in the console.

"_And you let her?"_Rory asked.

"_Yes, she is very adventurous and I decided that she was going to be fine on her own, she proved herself to us, besides after she told me that Donna started her labor and we needed to go as soon as possible, so we put her in a spaceship and made sure she left the planet safely before leaving ourselves"_ The Doctor answered.

"_Who is she in the picture?"_ Amy asked standing from the chair and standing in front of him looking at said object.

The Doctor pointed to a beautiful blonde and small girl in a pink sundress who was to the left of his previous incarnation smiling proudly at the camera.

The actual picture showed the Tenth Doctor, Donna, Jenny, little Amy, a very good looking man in a coat that looked quite old, a dark skinned and beautiful woman in a sundress as well and another dark skinned man who held her by the waist, all huddled smiling in front of a table with candies and all sort of sweets and a birthday cake in front of them.

"_Where did you find this by the way? I didn't remember this picture being taken"_ The Doctor asked Amy when she to stand to his side and Rory to the other.

"_In a photo album in my nursery, why?"_ She answered still looking at the picture.

The Doctor didn't answer and shook his head.

"_Now, that's Martha"_-He said pointing at the dark skinned woman-"_She was my companion after I met your mother and she didn't agree to come with me the first time, travelling with her was…something"_

"_Why?"_ The young couple asked.

"_She fell in love with me, and she fell in love in a moment in my life when I couldn't reciprocate her feelings, you see, I was still recovering from loosing Rose and getting rejected by Donna but mainly my pain was for Rose and Martha became a sort of rebound companion at that point"_- He looked and felt guilty for everything he did to the woman's life but cheered up a little for the next part of his story-"_But at the end we became close friends and she moved on to marry Mickey"_ The Doctor finished pointing at the other dark skinned man in the picture.

"_He was Rose's boyfriend when I met her for the first time, and at the beginning he was not the best material for a companion but as soon as I got to know him more and to travel with me he became an excellent man and a great friend, of course he didn't stayed long with Rose after she started traveling with me but they stayed friends" _The Doctor saw Mickey's laughing face and let a big smile.

"_Where are they now?"_ Rory asked.

"_They work for a branch of the British government called U.N.I.T and sometimes they travel around the galaxies as freelancers protecting planets that need help, sometimes they help and work with Jenny"_ The Doctor explained.

The three looked at the picture and Amy rubbed her belly thinking.

"_Hey, wasn't Martha the one to deliver me?"_ She asked when she remembered.

"_Yes she was, and she was there when your sister was born too"_ The Doctor looked proud at having Amy remember something like that.

"_But, weren't you travelling only with Donna when Jenny was born?"_Rory asked reaching for a rag nearby to clean something from his hands.

"_Yes I was, but Martha had casually came in to the ship to say goodbye when the TARDIS took us to Messaline and she saw with us when Jenny came out of the machine"_

Rory seemed to accept this and finished cleaning his hands while Amy still examined the picture from her side.

"_And who is this? He is extremely handsome"_ Amy said looking at the man in the coat with a flirty tone in her voice.

The Doctor and her husband gave her identical looks.

"_What? He is!"_ she complained.

"_Don't let him hear you say that, his ego will grow even more, that's Jack Harkness, or how you used to call him, Uncle Jack. He was a companion around the same time I was traveling with Rose; in fact, Rose and I saved him from a certain death during a trip to London in the 1940's, he used to be a conman from the 51th century until we met and he changed his ways"_ The Doctor said fondly.

"_Before I regenerated into my tenth incarnation he traveled with us but died in battle against the daleks and Rose gave him by mistake immortality when she absorbed the time vortex from the TARDIS, and now he can't die…"_ He explained again.

The Doctor explained all of this knowing that Amy and Rory would understand since in the past he had told them about his previous companions and explaining mostly his story with Rose and everything that happened after the time war so they didn't felt lost when he told them stories or commented on the future of those specific companions.

Amy loved hearing stuff like that because it gave her things to think and Rory liked it too because it gave him a better understanding of his father in law.

After the whole explanation of the photograph they went back to their previous activities and it wasn't until later that Amy took the subject again.

They were eating dinner in the kitchen when she stopped her fork with some of her pickles with ice cream midway in the air and her face turned happy at a new thought that formed in her brain.

"_Are those people in earth right now?"_ She asked at her father.

The Doctor knowing exactly who she was talking about right away said yes and she talked again.

"_Can we go and visit them? I really really want to meet them"_ She started to beg.

Rory looked between them wanting to see how the Doctor was going to react next.

Said man looked her direction and gave her a weird look.

"_Are you sure? I haven't seen them in a while and the last time they saw me I was my previous incarnation"_

"_Yes, why not? I want to meet them and ask them how you were back then"_ Amy was still smiling.

The Doctor wasn't very sure about it but after she begged for some more he agreed and they decided to go to Cardiff the next day as soon as the couple was up and ready to start their days.

* * *

><p>The next morning or when their internal clocks decided it was morning for the semi human and her husband woke them up and Amy was excited to say something.<p>

"_You do realize that I'm going to meet the people that would've been my family if I was not separated from my mom and dad right?"_ Was all she said when Rory asked why she was so happy.

He felt bad when he saw it was an important subject for her and let her change while he got ready in their bathroom.

She wore a peach maternity dress with soft gold ballerina shoes and a hair clip to the side of her hair while Rory changed into a pair of khaki pants and a dark brown t shirt with sneakers that matched his outfit.

When they left their quarters in favor of the console room they found the Doctor already awake and punching the coordinates to Cardiff in 2011.

The ship started to move and soon they were on their way. And since it was going to take a little while to get there he took them to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

The TARDIS landed when they just finished and they went to the doors with Amy almost running there.

The Doctor opened for her and proudly exclaimed looking at the familiar place where the rift was:

"_Cardiff, July 2011!"_

He then felt the look of someone and turned that direction.

Captain Jack Harkness was there in all of his glory with a genuine smile on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Next to him luckily were Martha Jones and his own daughter Jenny who had a gigantic smile in her face.

"_Doctor?" _Martha asked unsure and he saw that she was pregnant too.

"_Martha Smith! It is lovely to see you again! How is your husband?!"_ The Doctor came closer leaving the door open.

"_Doctor!"_ Martha said again now sure of whom she was talking to and coming closer to give him a hug.

"_He's fine, on his way here actually, I see you regenerated! You certainly are different!"_ She exclaimed when the separated.

Before he could answer Jenny came running and crashed against him with a hug.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

The Doctor let a happy laugh at the sight of his most recent older child in a long time and returned her hug asking:

"_How are you Jenny? When did you arrive to earth? And where are you staying?"-_But then panicked when he saw Jack still smiling-"_You're not staying with Jack aren't you?!"_

Jenny let go of his long torso and gave him an innocent look.

"_No dad, calm down I'm not staying with Jack, I'm staying with Martha"_

And the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"_I love the new face Doctor! It's very…young"_ Said Jack with a flirtatious tone.

"_Oh, shut up Jack!"_ The Doctor said still smiling and going to hug the other man.

The Captain received the hug happily and let a laugh at being reunited with his old friend and when they were separating Rory came from the TARDIS and stood awkwardly near the ship.

"_And who is this?"_ asked Jack again in a flirtatiously coming to meet Rory.

"_Jaaack! Stop it!"_ The Doctor warned like the old times.

Jack was going to answer back when Amy's voice came from the inside and the former time travelers became silent.

"_Dad? Where are you? Did something stop you?"_

"_Just found some people that I want you to meet Amelia, come out please!"_ He said from his position between Rory and Jack.

Rory recognized the people that were outside with them right away because since the picture was taken they hadn't aged much and was quickly to introduce himself to at least Martha and Jack.

Amy came out and stood in the door of the TARDIS looking around the place where they had landed and found Rory and the Doctor practically to her right.

Martha let a gasp and put her hands in her mouth at the sight of the redhead and Jenny became paralyzed with tears forming in her eyes while Jack stood still silent and the one who was closer to her.

Amy went to her husband and he hugged her by the waist unintentionally making her pregnancy more prominent and she gave him an excited look to then change it to one who asked permission from her father to ask the people there who they were.

He nodded and turned to see their reactions.

"_Are you Uncle Jack?"_ Amy asked first coming closer to Jack after Rory released her.

"_Amy?"_ Jack asked at same time not believing what he was seeing.

The redhead girl nodded and that was all Jack needed before going for a hug.

The both of them stayed like that for a few minutes and when they parted Jack had tears in his eyes.

"_I… I haven't seen you in almost two years, ever since…"_ Jack didn't finish the sentence and cleaning his tears with an air of sadness.

"_Since the Daleks almost destroy the twenty six worlds, I know"_ Amy answered standing there taking a closer look.

"_Oh Amy you look so much like your mother"_ Martha said coming closer to the group behind Jack.

Jenny was still paralyzed behind all of them in her spot and the Doctor had gone and was checking her.

"_You must be auntie Martha right?"_ Amy asked again waiting for the medical doctor to come closer and gave her an awkward hug since the two were pregnant and it was weird.

"_Yes dear I am, you grew to be a gorgeous woman!"_

"_How far along are you?"_ She asked right away touching Amy's belly.

"_About five months" _Amy responded happy for the woman's interest in her unborn child.

"_And have you gone to a doctor for a following?"_ Martha asked interested with a smile.

"_Dad doesn't let me, he's the one monitoring the pregnancy since I'm part human and he thinks that this baby might come out full time lady, apparently it skipped a generation and it would be weird for a normal doctor to hear a baby with a double heartbeat"_ Amy explained looking down fondly at her stomach.

"_Oh, so it's a girl! Do you have a name yet?"_ Jack asked from his place next to the older woman.

"_Melody, she's going to be named Melody" _Rory said coming behind Amy.

"_Beautiful name, mom would've loved it"_ came Jenny's voice from behind Jack and Martha.

The four of them turned and saw her finally calm in the Doctor's arms looking straight at Amy.

"_Hello baby sister"_ Jenny said with warmth.

"_Jenny. How are you?"_ Amy asked with equal warmth.

"_Good, can I give you a hug?"_ Jenny split from her father's arms.

Amy nodded and the sisters almost broke in a run towards each other starting to cry in Jenny's case again when they met in the middle.

"_Martha is right, you look so beautiful and so much like mom and dad"_ The blonde said after a long moment of silence.

Amy let a watery laugh and Jenny helped her clean her own tears and they talked for a while with everybody around them looking at the beautiful scene in front of them content to have their little girl back with them.

"_Hey what about we go and eat something? I'm starving and have to text Mickey an address for him to arrive! He's already in the train station"_ Martha complained after a while of standing in the middle of the place.

Everybody else agreed and they walked to a nearby restaurant joking and sharing stories about their adventures with and without the Doctor.

When Mickey joined them he became equally happy as his wife and the rest of the group at seeing Donna's girl meeting them for the first time since they last saw her and he became her source of telling stories about the Tenth's Doctor and their adventures together.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a happy atmosphere with Amy finally knowing her family and them knowing her and hearing what it had being for her to grow in Scotland with her adoptive parents.

The only emotional moment they had was when they met but after that everything was a great day and Amy, Rory and the Doctor couldn't be happier for finally experience that.


	6. Finding Out

**A/N: Hello everyone! here's the new chapter. I hope you like it and again i'm sorry for any mistake in it. I have to point out that i wrote this like an hour and a half ago and its now 2:45am where i am so if it feels rushed at the end it might have to do with the fact that i'm falling asleep as i type this. Anyway here it is. It's a little short but i hope you like it and let me know what you think please!**

**Oh, another note: The amulet mentioned here its something that is used in the Tv Show Once Upon A Time when Snow White finds out that she is going to have a girl after all, so if you haven't seen the show you can go and watch it, it's about fairy tales and it's my favorite right now!**

* * *

><p>They were running inside the Volcano when it happened. The Doctor thought it might had been the heat that somehow damaged his hearing when Donna told him the news, but it wasn't and he was correct in what he heard.<p>

"_I'm pregnant"_ She said.

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_WHAT?"_ It was all he could've said and stopped running turning to see her.

"_DOCTOR, I'M PREGNANT"_ Donna repeated stopping as well.

If it wasn't for the situation they were in the Doctor could've reacted better but all he could do at that moment was to stand there with his mouth open not believing what was going on and looking from Donna's face to her stomach and back.

When a sea of rocks came crashing to his right and the fire intensified he took her hand and forced her to run concerned for her safety even more now.

He was very aware of how it happened and when it might have happened but what he couldn't conceive was how could she stayed pregnant all of this time since the last time he saw her. So many things had happened after that Christmas and if she was truly pregnant it was already time for her to give birth or have the baby already. He needed to get them both to safety to check and see why she was still in that state.

They blew up the Volcano together and managed to get back to the TARDIS but then Donna had to go and ask him to save at least the family that took them in and he accepted going to get them and taking them outside the city as fast as possible. In the end the six stood together in the hill watching the destruction of the city and all that surrounded it.

"_She's going to be a lot like you, I can tell already"_ Evelina told mysteriously coming closer to Donna after everybody had calmed some more.

"_How do you know?"_ Donna asked with her hands coming instantly to her stomach.

"_I just know"_ The young girl told her again sitting next to her.

The Doctor was talking with the rest of the family about the past events and they weren't paying attention to the two women so Evelina took this as an opportunity to talk to Donna again.

"_I knew since the first time I saw you, I was actually going to give you this last night"_-and opened her hand to show an silver amulet that looked a little like a coin but with some beads hanging from it-"_It's a family relic that tells you whether you'll have a girl or a boy when you are pregnant, and has worked so far with all of the women of my family, but I couldn't give it because you were kidnapped and it was going to die with me…but at the end you came back and, I want you to have it" _Evelina finished handing her the amulet between her fingers.

Donna looked at it and then to Evelina and spoke.

"_Won't your mother be angry? I'm sure you'll want to use it when you have your own kids"_

"_Nah, she was the one to ask me to give it to you, I'll be fine"_ Evelina pushed her hand looking interested.

"_Are you sure?"_ Donna asked still unsure.

"_Yes, now take it, don't you want to know? Or to confirm at least?"_ Evelina put the relic in her hands and closed them.

"_Thank you"_

The girl nodded and Donna put the thing to use.

"_What do I do now?"_ She asked and Evelina explained that she needed to move it back and forth and if the amulet moved to the sides it was because she was going to have a girl but if it stayed in its original position the baby was going to be a boy. So Donna did what the girl explained and became surprised.

The amulet moved in different directions for a while and before it made his decision the rest of the people around them saw what was going on.

Donna raised her sight and saw the Doctor about to ask what was going on and probably ready to offer a scientific explanation about the amulet if the women explained what it did but she threw one look at him and he closed his mouth instead choosing to sit next to her expectantly.

It finally started to slow down and moved to the sides on top of Donna's palm.

"_What does it mean?"_ The Doctor asked confused.

"_It's a girl"_ Donna said with a smile.

"_We're going to have a girl Doctor"_ She said again and looked at him.

He couldn't help but smile with her and was thankful for some happiness in the middle of an awful moment in time.

They were congratulated by the family and when Donna tried to return the relic to them the mother asked for her to keep it and to pass it in the future to her baby.

Then the piled in the ship again and the Doctor took them all to Rome where he dropped the family after making sure they were fine and safe and left after a tearful goodbye from the women and shake of hands from Caecilius and his son.

Donna was already sitting in front of the console when he came back inside drinking from a glass of water and with a jug next to her filled with the same liquid. She offered some and he gladly took it not talking yet and only refilling his body from the precious liquid that they lost that day with all of the smoke and fire they swallowed and inhaled.

When they were done he started to pull the TARDIS in the time vortex and when it was clear that they left Ancient Rome he took her hand and silently led her to the medibay.

There she sat in a comfortable looking bed and he brought some scanners and started to put some things around her and specially her belly.

All of that time they stayed silent and when he spoke it was with a professional tone.

"_How far along are you?"_

"_About four months"_ She answered moving a little.

He nodded and continued checking her.

"_Was it…Christmas?"_ He asked becoming nervous and shifting from one foot to the other remembering when they first met.

"_Yes"_

He nodded again.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the machines and the bleeping they emitted; the atmosphere was a nervous one mainly because of the Doctor's mood at the moment but Donna was surprisingly calm given the situation.

When a heartbeat was heard the Doctor pointed to Donna the computer from where the sound had come she saw her baby moving again like the month before. As the last time, the sound that proved that her baby was there, alive and safe inside her made her feel so much joy and happiness and love that she felt she could burst at that point. And she was so entranced in her own thoughts that didn't notice the Doctor or what was he doing at the moment.

He had the biggest smile and looked at the picture in front of him with different emotions crossing his handsome face but the one that was more prominent was happiness and of course love too.

"_They were right, it's a girl"_ He said breaking the silence.

"_I need to start looking for names then"_ Donna exclaimed.

"_You must mean that WE need to start looking for names"_ he corrected her with a look.

Donna stared not believing him and lifted herself up still looking.

"_What?! You didn't think I was going to leave you to raise the baby alone, did you?"_ He asked shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling at her.

"_No, I just…"_

But he didn't let her finish because he started to take all of the machines and cables that were stuck to her skin and moved them to their original places to then went back to her and help her down from the bed and took her outside.

The Doctor started to talk happily and Donna still couldn't believe he was going to help her and not fully processing what was going on and had happened in the medibay and went quiet for the whole trip back to the kitchen this time.

"_Are you seriously excited? Because I still can't believe you're going to help me… I resigned a long time ago that I was going to raise the baby alone" _Donna finally interrupted him when he put a cup of tea in front of her.

"_Of course I'm excited! It's been long since I've been a father and honestly wanted to have another one for a while, why didn't you contact me sooner?"_ The Doctor asked looking honestly happy.

And Donna launched to a story about the things that prevented her from telling him about the baby and he listened closely and they talked about how things were going to change now and a bunch of other different things in their relationship and how was going to be their dynamic from now on.

At the end Donna was convinced and even happier about her baby so she wasn't surprised that the Doctor screamed at her something along the lines of: _**We're having a baby **_when she said goodnight ready to go to bed. She stood in front of her door with a smile and answered in a low voice:

"_Yes, we are Doctor, Yes we are"_


	7. New York

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I'm terrible sorry for taking this long to update with a chapter but i had some writer's block and didn't had a single idea of what to write. This came to me like 15 minutes ago, it seems that my ideas for chapters come in the most weird times of the days and watching shows that are the complete opposite of this one, this one is a bit shorter than the usual chapters but here it is and i hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! Good night! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that?..."<em>

Amy nodded and felt her eyes fill with fresh tears watching from the other side of the street where she was walking with Rory and their son.

Rory who was next to her turned to hug her and so did the little boy with them and the three watched the family that was walking and playing on the park.

It was a bit difficult to see exactly what they were seeing because of the people that was passing through and moving quickly with their shopping bags and big coats trying not to fall in the snow but after a moment they found it again and they stared at it.

It was a family of four in the park. They were appropriately dressed for the winter weather of New York in the 1940's and they seemed to be having the time of their lives. The dad was a tall man with a long brown coat and brown hair, the mom was smaller than the man and was a redhead with a peach coat, the one that looked like the older sister was a blonde girl with a pink coat and the youngest one was a girl that looked like a one year old baby and who by the looks of it was taking her first steps.

When the child succeeded in going to her father and the women started to laugh that's when Amy separated from her own family.

"_We should go"_ She said.

"_But mommy…"_Her son Anthony said expressing concern in his young voice.

"_Let's go Anthony"_ Amy said sternly again fixing her shopping bags.

"_Are you sure Amy? We can always go and say hi to them, they might know us already"_ Rory protested as well.

"_No they don't"_

Rory and Anthony looked at her trying to convince her to walk to the other side of the street and in to the park but she didn't gave in and started to walk away from the beautiful scene.

"_Remember what dad said? I can't go back in the past to see myself or someone from my family, or even come closer to myself as a child, it could create a paradox, he's the one who can do that, he told us what happened when Rose decided to do just that!"_ Amy answered a little hysteric.

"_Alright, I know, calm down please, all I'm asking is if we could come closer to them to say hi"_ Rory came closer to his wife and started to rub her arms over her coat.

"_Even if we want to, we can't, we are not in their timeline yet, they haven't met us when I'm older, maybe we'll see them in a few weeks again and they'll know who we are, who knows?"_ Amy explained after becoming calmer.

"_Ok"_

And the family started to walk back to their original route in silence leaving the happy family behind them.

When they were back in their own house and after they had dinner and put their son to bed and they had changed to their pajamas and were finally in bed Rory turned to her.

"_Do you remember that? I mean, do you remember coming to New York in 1940 with your parents and your sister?"_ He asked.

"_I didn't at first, but after dad told me everything, he gave me back even the oldest memories that I had with him and mom and everyone that was part of our family so yes, I remember being in New York when I was a year old and starting to walk in that park"_ She explained.

"_I think he wanted me to remember as much as I could about my mom and all of the happy memories that we shared together before everything came apart"_ She added again hugging him.

Rory stayed quiet while she was saying all of that and kissed her hair when she finished.

"_That was six months before they were forced to give me away to the Ponds"_ Amy's voice cracked when she spoke these words and started to cry not much after that.

He hugged her closely and let her cry all she wanted knowing that she would be feeling better in the morning.

"_Dad said it was one of his last happy memories with us as a family, I think it was one of the last moments with all of us together as a family that was happy"_ Amy said after recollecting herself and cleaning some of her tears from her face.

Her husband nodded again and didn't pressure her to say anything else.

"_Well, but at least it was a happy memory, you should be glad it happened"_

"_Yeah"_

Amy smiled and moved a little bit trying to find a comfortable position in his arms. When he saw that she was ready to go to sleep again he turned off his lamp and so did she still looking sad over the moment they discussed but ready to forget too and they went to sleep.

The next few days everything went back to normal and the time flew by, when they noticed it was Christmas Eve and River had come by to visit them.

Amy was chopping some vegetables for the dinner they were going to have some time later in the night and sometimes was watching Rory and River play with Anthony when a familiar sound started in the farthest part of their back yard.

A sound she knew too well.

She left her knives in the chopping board and took a rag that was next to her to clean her hands and at the same time went running to the back door to join her family.

When they were all together the air around the place started to change and a blue old looking police box started to materialize in front of them.

When it fully materialized and the door finally creaked open a head with red hair appeared and it was followed by its body. It was a woman and she exited the time machine looking around her until she finally realized that there were people in front of her.

She looked at Amy curiously for a moment and asked:

"_Amy? It's that you sweetie?"_

"_Hi mom"_ the other redhead answered waving her hand.


End file.
